


study buddies

by nightwashed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: A day in Keith and Lance's finals week.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	study buddies

Lance sits slumped over his judgement and decision making textbook, feeling his blood rush to his cheeks from how long he’s been reading, and reading, and reading, and reading. He bites at his thumb and mutters something to himself about how ‘ _that has to be a marketing scheme_ ,’ and focuses more on not slamming his head into the book instead of actually absorbing any more of it. 

And then there’s a knock on the door, before it clicks open and Keith is coming in with a soft pretzel in his hand. Lance stares at it with what can only be despair.

“They didn't have any more muffins at the food court, so I got you a pretzel,” Keith is saying as he holds it out to Lance, who groans and miserably slumps back into his chair. 

“Keith, babe, I love you and everything you do for me but I physically can’t eat another soft freaking pretzel. I can’t taste it anymore, my tongue thinks it's the same thing as water at this point.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” Keith says, looking amused as he heads for his seat in front of Lance. He removes his other hand from behind his back before he sits down, miraculously (or not very much so) procuring a cup of coffee. “Then maybe this will do the trick?”

“When does it not? You should’ve led with that,” Lance sighs and takes the cup, holding it up and declaring, “if nothing else, at least we have coffee on our side.” 

Keith turns his lips up into a small smirk, shaking his head at him and picking apart the pretzel. “We should head home soon. You look exhausted.”

Lance frowns down at his textbook, and then glances back at him. “I’m fried, I can’t comprehend anything I see. Is that you, Keith? Or a devilishly handsome doppelganger of some sort?”

Keith snorts at that, popping a chunk of pretzel in his mouth. His leg brushes against Lance’s, giving him a little kick. Lance kicks him back, and they keep at it until Keith traps Lance’s in between his ankles.

Lance grins widely at him. 

“Let’s go in a bit. I want to add the finishing touches to my dance paper.” 

“It’s still so weird to hear that.” Keith stuffs the other half of the pretzel into the bag and slides it in Lance’s direction. Lance watches as it makes it’s slow glide towards him. 

“You’d be surprised,” he mutters as he slips his laptop out of his bag. “I’m pretty sure most of my written assignments came from dance this semester.”

He sets it onto the table and starts it up. 

“Easy GE, I said,” he murmurs while clicking over the word document. “This’ll be fun, I said.”

“We’ll stay for thirty more minutes,” Keith decides. Lance hears the flip of a page. “You need some real food in you. It’s almost eight.”

“That time limit is every writer’s worst enemy, you know.”

Keith only huffs a laugh at him. “Thirty minutes,” he repeats.

The rest of their time is spent working in relative silence. 

Lance’s leg is still cradled in between Keith’s ankles, only ever moving to shake it when he gets focused enough. He manages to get a decent amount of words in for his last paragraph, though it’s usually the easiest part of the paper for him. His coffee grows cold on the table, remembering in absent minded increments to drink from it. He chugs down the last of it when he realizes how cold it’s gotten, and decides to eat the rest of the pretzel, not wanting it to go to waste. 

He can hear his decision making professor in the back of his head as he swallows it down, lecturing about _sunk costs._ He huffs.

They decide to wrap it up after forty minutes, Lance slapping his laptop closed and gesturing for the door like it's the most spectacular thing in the room. “Before I melt into a puddle, good sir.”

He catches Keith in the middle of a yawn. He nods through it and swings his notebook shut, stuffing it into his backpack with little finesse. 

The student union has thinned out through the night, only a couple students left staring relentlessly at their screens. They’ve been here for what’s got to be several hours, so he stretches himself out as they walk through the lobby, letting out a tired groan and then dropping his arm to intertwine it with Keith’s at the elbow, holding him close as they step outside, the chilly December air piercing through his eyes and cheeks and legs. He curls closer to Keith as they head for the bus stop. 

They find the southbound bus already there, and quickly make a run for it before it leaves and forces them to wait for another bus out in the cold.

He takes in a sharp breath as they hop inside, immediately breaking out into an exasperated and very much exhausted smile when Keith looks at him with one to match. They head for the back of the bus and settle in next to each other, arms still locked together. Keith rests his hand over the one that Lance has looped around his, and Lance settles his head against his shoulder.

The bus shakes and whines against the snowy road. Keith’s hand grows warmer the longer it’s pressed against his, and Lance smiles when he begins drawing circles over his knuckle.

“I’m feeling a grilled cheese sandwich. Or two,” he whispers to him as they get closer to the parking lot. Keith laughs and it rumbles close to his own heart.

“Okay,” Keith says, and then he feels the press of his lips over his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the byproduct of me frying my brain while studying for finals and thinking, "hm, how about klance doing the same thing but with each other." as per usual lol.
> 
> thank you for reading, i wish you all a safe and healthy rest of the year. take care everyone <3


End file.
